


She will be loved

by DevilLight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLight/pseuds/DevilLight
Summary: From the text:"His parents had stopped going to find him, the skills were implemented without him being able to decide, his consciousness was going more and more adrift, time passed and Hinata realized that there was something absolutely wrong in all that .He was taken by force, tied on the bed, the electrodes worked on his brain adding more and more capacity, then returned to his cell, now provided only with a bed, administered inhibitors, which stunned until the next session.The more Ultimate absorbed, the more memories of his past and of himself diminished, disappearing shortly thereafter.She clung to the thing she cared most about all the sessions, she could not forget Nanami, she was the reason he was there, the thought alone had kept him alive for all that time, would lead him to safety.Nanami, Nanami, Nanami, repeated it on the day of the last experiment. "





	She will be loved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She will be loved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456698) by DevilLight - me. 



He just wanted to be loved.

It was not the first time that he stopped to admire the Hope's Peak, it had always been the most prestigious building in all of Japan, where talented young people were encouraged to exercise their skills.  
He had always tried to attend that school, enrolled in all the best courses by his parents in an attempt to discover his hidden ability, but they had all been immense failures. The truth was that he was not good at anything.  
Being admitted to reserve courses had been a waste of money. The Peak of Hope would always be out of her reach, a monster staring threateningly at anyone who did not live up to it.

-Talent is not everything, you are much more free.-  
Hinata had been staring at him in a daze for a few minutes, but she did not seem to notice, fixed on the console in her hands.  
-You can become what you want-  
He had not had many inspirations Hinata, his parents had always taught him that he should have had talent and it was like that for him too. Too bad he did not have any.  
He had spent all his life concentrating on one thing, but maybe Nanami was right, if he had not focused on one goal, he could have tried more ways.  
And while he was looking at her, dragged away by Professor Yukizome, Hinata did not know that those words would have influenced her life, but she was sure it was positive if the girl, always fixed with videogames, took a hand from them only to greet him .

Hinata was ready for rejection, it was not like they had an appointment, or something, just asked him to play together, probably did not remember him.  
He sat on the edge of the fountain, the sunset dimmed the screen slightly as he started it and Nanami sat down beside him. He turned and stared at her in surprise, but she did not look at him, eyes and fingers still glued to the console.  
Without talking they spent the whole afternoon playing, until the sun had completely disappeared on the horizon and Hinata realized the incredible talent she had, she had passed all the levels with the maximum lives and had even faced the final boss, while he had died just after the fifth.  
They saw each other day after that time, but while the girl always seemed focused on the game, he had noticed how gradually they were sitting closer and closer, legs and arms almost lapping, and how she seemed much more relaxed in his presence. Nanami never spoke, except for some rare phrase. Hinata had thought it was just a simple playmate, nothing more.

A month and a few days after their first meeting, Nanami had presented herself without a game, sitting next to him as usual. Hinata worried, maybe something had happened to her at school or she was sick, she was red indeed.  
-I like cats... -  
Eh?  
-To you?-  
-Uh, yes ... I love them-  
Nothing on that day would have been comparable to the smile she had addressed to him after that statement.  
In the next four months, the afternoons that followed him and Nanami spent less time playing and more talking and joking. Hinata was sure that this was a fundamental step in their friendship.  
There was a lot more of the videogame in Nanami: she grew up alone, without friends and with absent parents, the Gameboy as a babysitter and companion, and it was from there that she had developed her talent, then the Hope's Peak had called her as possible Ultimate and the parents had left her there without visiting her again. Hinata had discovered her favorite dishes, the small project of a game of her own that she wanted to continue, but Nanami talked mostly about adventures with her classmates, she seemed happy with the simplest things, like a picnic all together and she also passionately told responsibilities that he felt as a class leader.  
Hinata let her talk, but one day she realized that she had simply listened to the sound of her voice instead of the words she said and realized she was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

Hinata was not up to Nanami, she had always known, so the project of implementing some talents into a subject had been her peak of hope.  
 _He had no talent, he was just an ordinary person, with no inclinations whatsoever and mediocre in any activity _: those, the exact words with which he had described him to his parents; they had immediately signed the contract.  
Hinata had felt wrong in that moment, not even his parents tolerated him for what he was, but at least now it would have been important, he would have had skills and knowledge, if he did not want to be someone for them, it would have been at least for Nanami.  
He first asked about videogames, it would have been like entering his world and understanding it to the end, no word that she told him would have been on a par with living like her day after day.  
 _You will be proud of me, Nanami. _____

_______His parents had stopped going to find him, skills were being implemented without him being able to decide, his conscience was going more and more adrift, time passed and Hinata realized that there was something absolutely wrong with that.  
He was taken by force, tied on the bed, the electrodes worked on his brain adding more and more capacity, then returned to his cell, now provided only with a bed, administered inhibitors, which stunned until the next session.  
The more Ultimate absorbed, the more memories of his past and of himself diminished, disappearing shortly thereafter.  
She clung to the thing she cared most about all the sessions, she could not forget Nanami, she was the reason he was there, the thought alone had kept him alive for all that time, would lead him to safety.  
Nanami, Nanami, Nanami, repeated it on the day of the last experiment._

_______That useless little girl kept laughing happy at the sight of the fire and the destruction she had left behind, she seemed joyous to see the Desperation spread by Hope but Izuru found all that boring.  
Everything that happened in that world was boring, there was no stimulation, even the despair that praises it Enoshima was empty, only parts of the brain that were canceled and others that were triggered, nothing new.  
Paradoxically, in the last few minutes he had fixed himself with that hair-clip with the symbol of Omega Gala, if he turned it between his fingers, curious, he knew that he was part of him, of his past, but the more he investigated his thoughts the closer he came to a huge hole black.  
He did not have to care if he removed it, the abilities were all he had and they already held a lot of space in his ultra-developed brain.  
In the parts not erased of his being, still a name brought him sweet memories: Nanami. If only he had known why._

_______The farewells were painful, but together and united, they were ready to resume their lives far from despair. Hinata observed those who were his friends, those with whom he had shared the past in recent months, creating someone to bring them back to reason._  
Nanami.  
Beautiful and smiling, not touched by a minimum of despair, she laid her eyes on each of them gently, making him live the most beautiful memory with her.  
He came to him and Hinata knew he would be back at their first meeting and would say goodbye.  
He had done everything for her, to make her happy and proud, but he had given her death.  
-Talent is nothing,- he whispered, barely audible beyond the water.  
He felt only melancholy because instead of watching the game, his sweet gaze was placed on him.  
If he had known that it was perfect for her so, that talent was nothing, now they would have a future, she would have been next to him, alive and real, but disappeared, driven away by an imaginary breeze, and all that remained was only the memories.  
The farewells were painful, especially if told to that person who had watched over each of them in death. 

____She was like him, he just wanted to be loved._ _ _ _


End file.
